


Compromise

by SwiftEmera



Series: seblaine tumblr prompts [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Firsts, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftEmera/pseuds/SwiftEmera
Summary: “Come on, Seb. You can pick the costumes next year.”“Or I can pick the costumes this year, and we can go as something badass. I’m not showing up at the Dalton Halloween party dressed as fucking Prince Charming. I don’t care how much you look like Prince Eric.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> karen (tiburonwriter) prompted: seblaine + costume choices, first halloween as a couple

“Absolutely not.”

Blaine folds his arms over his chest, and he can’t help but notice that Sebastian’s avoiding his eyes. “Will you at least look at me?”

“What, so you can use the doe eyes on me? No means no, Killer.”

He wrinkles his nose, trying to catch Sebastian’s eyes regardless. “Come on, Seb. You can pick the costumes next year.”

“Or I can pick the costumes this year, and we can go as something badass. I’m _not_ showing up at the Dalton Halloween party dressed as fucking Prince Charming. I don’t care how much you look like Prince Eric.”

It’s their first Halloween as a couple. Needless to say, trying to reach a compromise thus far has been… challenging, to say the least. Blaine’s suggested everything from Disney to musical theatre – something that he _knows_ Sebastian has a keen interest in – but apparently it’s not quite ‘badass’ enough. Sebastian’s words, not his.

Which brings them here. To the costume shop. Which, in all honesty, Blaine considers cheating. He’s always prided himself in putting together his own costumes. But at least it’ll give them some sort of inspiration, he supposes.

“Do you know how many people will be dressed as zombies, Bas?” As if it somehow highlights his point, Blaine gestures to one particularly gory looking corner of the shop, littered with zombie and various other undead costumes alike, right next to a shelf full of vials of fake blood. “And I absolutely _refuse_ to go anywhere with you dressed as a scary clown.”

“What if I go as a fireman?” Sebastian asks, smirk lining his lips as he holds up a costume from the rack he’s shuffling through. Blaine barely needs to glance at it to see that the material is terrible, and the only thing that would be covering his upper half would be suspenders.

Not that that isn’t a delicious thought, but… no, he’s standing his ground.

“You just want to be shirtless all night.”

Sebastian grins in reply, and Blaine shakes his head with a fond chuckle. Leave it to Sebastian to use Halloween to get more attention for his good looks. As if he doesn’t get _enough_.

“But look on the bright side. You get to sleep with a hot fireman that night.”

“No, _you_ get to sleep by yourself that night.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes. “Fine, point taken,” he says, placing the costume back on the rack. “We need to come up with a compromise, or we can’t do a couple’s costume.”

At that, Blaine feels his heart sink in his chest a little bit. He’d been excited about the prospect when Sebastian had agreed to it, but his boyfriend has a point.

Come Halloween night, though, they manage to come to a compromise.

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” Sebastian grumbles, gesturing down at his costume. Sure, he got to put face paint and blood on himself, and zombie Disney princes are much better than regular Disney princes, but still.

“You got what you wanted,” Blaine grins up at him, squeezing his hand as he leads him through the commons.

He stops, stares at Blaine, and smirks. “Not yet. Still waiting on that blowjob that you promised me.”

To his credit, Blaine just rolls his eyes. “I can’t believe the puppy eyes weren’t enough.”

“I’m growing immune. This doesn’t bode well for you.”

Really, though, they both know that the puppy eyes had worked just fine – Blaine just likes to humour him, and if Sebastian gets an orgasm out of it, then he’s hardly going to complain.

_end_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me [here](http://thescarletspeedstress.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
